Cold Fire
by MoonlessnightXx
Summary: What if Bella was in Alice's place? Sent to an asylum, but for a different reason. What if Bella didn't have Alice's ability? How would she find the Cullen's? First Fanfic, R&R. - Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight Series or any of it's characters
1. Cold Fire

_Preface_

I didn't ask for this, I don't know how anyone could.  
It's funny, how the choices we make in our life can affect so many things later. Things I didn't know were possible.  
Until now. If you would have told me at 15, this would be my fate, I wouldn't have believed you. Why would I, I had a home, a family. Now all I have is an eternity of hell, darkness.  
I don't remember much from my human life, I remember my mother, my sweet, slightly crazy mother, Renee. I remember my favorite color-blue.  
That 's another thing I don't understand about my existance, how you can only remember the small things. I wouldn't know my own birth date if I hadn't seen my tombstone myself:  
Isabella Marie Swan September 30, 1901 - January 13, 1917  
Forever frozen at 16, what a life.

* * *

**So what did you think? Stupid, Trash, that I suck at writing?  
That I suck at life? Or that it wasn't too bad and I should continue. Remember people this is just the PREFACE. Meaning this isn't the actual story yet.**

**Anyway since this is my first story, the only thing I ask is that you Review, Review, Review!  
Also I'd like to dedicate this story to a person, my best friend, I'd don't to use her name so let's just call her my own personal Alice, my M.O.A. lol**

**Thanks Loves, R&R!  
-MoonlessNight**


	2. Red Eyes

**Red Eyes**

They say everything happens for a reason, I always assumed that was true. What was the reason for me? I always tried my best to be a good daughter, a good person. I kept my dresses clean, learned to cook and clean, I tried to learn how to knit, but mama always scolded me when my sweater ended up looking like a sock. She doesn't anymore. Not since that dreadful night, the same night that haunts my otherwise pleasant memories of my mama and pa.  
_  
Flashback_

It was December 23, 1917. I remember because it was the night before Christmas eve - my favorite holiday was, indeed, Christmas. I had just gotten back from a party celebrating my friend, Beth's, birthday. I opened the front door, "Mama," I called. No answer. "Pa?" Still no answer. Strange. I walked through the kitchen, half expecting Mama to be bustling around, in a hurry to make supper for pa and I, except she wasn't. I went into Mama and Pa's bedroom, located down the hall. Empty. Upstairs, I walked through the archway into the family parlor (for we had two, one for guests and formal events and one for the casual use for our family)  
My breath caught, I felt an unbearably painful pressure on my chest, as though someone had dropped one of those large mahogany bookcases in my pa's study onto it. Mama and Pa both lying on the floor, still, white, cold, of course, I didn't see that until after. Until after I saw..._her_. The window was open, letting the cool night air into the home. Standing there, was a woman, pale white as death, with wild eyes as red as the blood dripping from her mouth, her long untamed orange hair blowing in the breeze. She turned head back fully to look at me and smiled. Not a sweet smile, or sincere smile, but an evil, vicious, savage smile. Her overly white teeth glinting and mad look in her eyes frightening me in way that I didn't know was possible, and she jumped out the open window and left me there in the blood stained parlor. It was then I noticed my parents.  
I screamed.  
_  
End of Flashback_

* * *

**Hey Loves, I'm going to try to update everyday but I can't guarantee they will be long, I might update 2 a day sometimes if I get some more, I don't know...Reviews? No maybe some...Reviews?**

**Thanks - MoonlessNight**

* * *


	3. Doctors and Specialists

**Disclaimer: **

**Alice: Why aren't I in the story yet!?  
Moonless: You will be soon! Now quit whining and do the disclaimer!  
Alice: Fine. MoonlessNightXx owns no part, characters or plot, of the Twilight Saga. (Sticks tongue out at Moonless)  
Moonless: _Well _Then!**

**Doctors and Specialists**

I didn't know when the police got here, when they started the questioning, or when they came to the conclusion that I was insane. At first I didn't know what they were talking about, when they said I belonged with doctors and specialists, in home. My first thought was; But I am not sick, and I have a home. But I then realized for the first time what a lie it was, for I only had a house, not a home. Not any more. But eventually I realized what they meant, but I still didn't know what would make them think that. I told them what I knew, everything I saw that night, just as they asked. I told them about coming home, finding the house empty, my parents, and my suspicions about the woman who killed them. I told them about the blood dripping from her lips making my mouth run dry.

I knew about the stories of the beings that ran in the night, not to come out by day. These were the ones who took people's lives away by draining their blood. They were called vampyres, but they were not believed in anymore. I had never, either. Why would I? They were just another myth, sent to scare small children. But I knew that this woman was not human, at the very least not one like you and me.

So I told them this. They first looked at one another, then at me, and back at each other again. I don't remember much after that, they seemed to call a man in, and then there was a pain in my arm, like a needle prick. I assumed I was knocked unconscious, because when I opened my eyes again I was in a room I was unfamiliar with. The ceiling and walls were white and it was sparsely furnished. A bed with a thin, green blanket and pillow and a wooden rocking chair. On the northern wall there was a long wide window, letting in the only light into the room, that looked out onto a beautiful courtyard. The only positive part of the whole room. I sat down on the ground, not thinking to move the chair, and looked out the window, it could have been minutes, hours, days. The nurse came in to check on me I think, because I was snapped out of my daze when I heard the door shut and looked to find a bowl of soup on the ground next to me. Cold soup, how appetizing.

The night came and I was still sitting by the window, now looking up at the stars. I took the pillow and blanket off the bed and put them on the ground by the window and layed down. I must have found looking up at the stars very relaxing because I was asleep in, what seemed like, seconds.

I awoke the next morning with the sun, as it was shining directly down on my face. I sat up and stretched, and put the blanket and pillow back down on the bed, but before I could do anything else I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

* * *

**Important characterabout to come in, and no it's not one of the Cullen's. They won't be coming in for a while now. But they will soon, I can gaurentee you that. **

**Not a cliffy exactly but kind of suspenseful right?**

**Thank you my loves!  
-Moonless  
P.S. Sorry about not updating and also, yes I know how to spell "Vampire" but that's how they used to spell it.**


	4. Dr Kayson and Blood

**A/N: **

**Oh my God, I'm so sorry for not updating! Two of my friends just moved and I babysat last night, so I have been busy. I also wanted to say that I will not be updating everyday now. But I will try and there should be at least three updates a week. I hate when authors do these long A/N things but I thought you might want to know. I also might be puting another update in tomorrow or the next day too.**

**So thank you my loves you have been beautiful, please don't hate me! Great reviews, hopefully there will be some more coming in..._wink wink  
Catch you at the bottom, ciao-_Moonless**

**Disclaimer:**

**Moonless: Hi, Emmett  
Emmett: ...Hmmph!  
Moonless: You're mad at me too? Well, could you at least do the disclaimer?  
Emmett: Well, If I _was _talking to Moonless I'd say: MoonlessNightXx owns no part, characters or plot, of the Twilight Saga. All mentioned characters, asides from Dr. Eric Kayson, belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer.  
Moonless: Thank-you Emmett.  
Emmett: Your Welcome! Oh dang, I mean, If I _was_ talking to Moonless-  
Moonless: - Point taken, Em****  
**

**D****r. Kayson and Blood**

The door opened and a man in a white doctors coat entered the room. "Hello, you must be Isabelle," at this I looked him in the eyes to give him my full attention when I was struck by his beauty. The man was tall, with medium-length combed-back black hair, and beautiful golden eyes; a color I had never seen before.

"Isabella, actually," I said distractedly. This man, as beautiful as he was, still reminded me of_ her. _I couldn't place it, it was definitely not his eyes, but somehow the two people looked so unique, but yet still similar.

"Well, Isabella," he said, nodding at me, "I'm Dr. Kayson, I will be your doctor during your stay here." During your stay here? He made it sound as if I was staying at a five star hotel instead of a mental institution. He glanced behind his shoulder as if nervous, or expecting someone. I strained to look over him, to see if someone accompanied us in the small room, no one had. He tried to look casual but his eyes still held worry.

"Isabella, I have been instructed me to administrate these," he help a small cup filled to the brim with pills, from small to large. "Which would be, if taken when unneeded, fatal to your health. It was insisted that they were necessary but, as far as I'm concerned, you look perfectly sane to me." Thank God that someone could see that I didn't belong here. That I wasn't insane. "But to insure both your safety and mine I ask that you don't mention this to any of the other doctors here," he looked at me seriously.

"Of course! I would- I would never..." I trailed off. "Thank-you," tears prickled around the corners of my eyes. He nodded and walked out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Days past, I barely ate, eventually the nurses stopped bringing it. Every once in a while though, they brought dinner, I assume it was whatever was left over from one of the other patients because it was always half empty and colder than usual. Sometimes Dr. Kayson would drop by, whenever he saw me he would tell me to eat more, that I looked thin. I assured him I would, but I never did. What was the point in living when I had nothing to live for?

I didn't really keep track of time while I was there, but I guessed I was there for a couple weeks, maybe two or three. I wondered how long it would be till' I cracked. Until it drove me so insane that I actually belonged here. I suspected I'd last at least a month, maybe two. But I tried not to think of that, I actually tried to keep thinking in general down to a minimum.

I was lying down on the floor, looking out the window, up at the stars one night, when three things happened simultaneously; Dr. Kayson burst into the room, eyes wild and filled with fear, I was pulled away from the window, and just then the whole window shattered and a man flew in, eyes red and bloodthirsty, skin pale, and evil grin on his face. His long blonde hair was blowing slightly in the wind, he smelled the night air and looked straight at me. "Hello, Eric," his voice sounded cheerful, he advanced a step toward us where Dr. Kayson was holding me behind his back.

"Hello, James," he said grimly. "I don't want any trouble."

"Certainly," he smiled at me. "We'll take the girl and be on our way." We? I tried to look over Dr. Kayson's shoulder. I gasped, I saw unmistakable bright red hair. And we ran.

I was never an athletic person, quite the opposite actually. But, I knew there was no humanly possible way that we could be traveling this fast. That's when I put two and two together. I realized it was because Dr. Kayson wasn't human, then what was he? He didn't red eyes, and he hadn't tried to hurt me yet. _Yet._

A door slam shut, and suddenly it was dark. I could barely see Dr. Kayson in front of me. "Isabella, you must understand what I am about to do is not to put you in danger or harm you in any way, I only want to save you." I nodded cautiously, I was frightened though, I no idea what he was talking about or was about to do. He moved closer to me and put his head just above my neck. "I'm sorry."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what'd you think loves, good?**

**Looooooong chappie, huh?**

**Love you all, you guys are the best.  
XoXo- Moonless **


	5. Running

**Disclaimer:**

**Jasper: Why I am I doing this again?  
Moonless: Because Alice told you to and you know as well as I, that when you disobey, ****you don't live to see another day.  
Jasper: *gulps* MoonlessNightXx owns no part, characters or plot, of '_Twilight.'_All mentioned characters, asides from Dr. Eric Kayson, belong to the author Mrs. Stephanie Meyer.**

**Oh My God, I'm so self-loathing now.  
My Internet has been down since my last update, and a friend is letting me use their laptop. I won't be able to update as fast as before, until my Internet comes back up so I thought you should know that if I don't update very often that will be the reason. I'm so sorry, you don't even know.  
Second, 13 reviews, great! But maybe with a little more reviews my Internet will come back up a little faster, _wink wink_. No it won't, but it will brighten my day! =) And make me try extra hard to update sooner! ={o  
So my loves,_ catch you at the bottom_, _ciao.  
Hey that's going to be my new catch-phrase, 'ciao'. It's just so fun to say! Then again so is touche'... try it! _**

**Anyway...On with the story!**

* * *

**Running**

Three days. Three whole days, of pure, unfiltered, agony. I couldn't even become unconscious, no, the pain was too strong for that, it felt like I had pure adrenaline rushing through my veins. Like fire, except, it was so white hot, it felt almost cold, and burned through my veins, until I was screaming for it, begging for it to stop. Looking back now I realize the walls must have been sound proof, or else my screams and cries for help would have certainly woken the other patients and live-in nurses.

When it all stopped I was beyond confused, my first thought was that I died but I was still exactly where Dr. Kayson left me. Where was he? Then something clicked, James, _her, _and...Dr. Kayson _biting me?_

"Oh my God," he wasn't human, I was right and he _bit me. '...what I am about to do is not to put in danger or harm you in anyway...' _Where was he now then?

Slowly I rose from my place on the cold, damp floor, as I surveyed my surroundings. I gasped as I blinked furiously. Everything was so much..._ clearer. _I couldn't explain it exactly but it kind of felt like before, I could see what was right in front of me, but not everything, not like now. I looked down at my ragged looking clothes, I could see every string of fabric. I opened the door and stepped into the hallway, Dr. Kayson had taken me through just earlier, it seemed like a lifetime ago, I laughed bitterly, _because it _was.

I looked down the hallway of peeling wallpaper that smelled of must, except now it didn't, it smelt like charred wood, I searched for my room number, _1903, 1902, 1901. _I opened the door of the poorly decorated room, and gasped - I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The floorboards looked as if they had been ripped from the floor, in a corner they lay in pile, burned black, with a pile of ashes. Other than that the room was exactly the same as we had left it that night, the window still shattered. But my question still went unanswered, where was Dr. Kayson?

I would have searched the whole hospital if I hadn't heard voices coming down the hall. '_What do you mean she's not here, where else would she be!?' A_nother man answered him._ 'If we knew we would have found her already, don't you think sir?' _The other man sounded aggravated. Were they talking about me?

As I heard the footsteps coming closer I jumped out the window and dashed out of the courtyard that I had watched and had occupied me for the last three weeks.

* * *

**Not as long as the last one but still a good size I think.**

**So what do we think? Good, Great?**

**Can I recommend a story to you, loves? **

**Check it out - **_A world without sound_**It's a great story canon-couples, Edward Bella, All human. I fell in love and the author has a sequel. It's on my favorites if you want to check it out and I recommend you do.**

**So, loves I think that's it. Please, Please review, it only takes a couple seconds of your valueable time, and it means so much to me, so please? But not for me do it for the Llamas.**

**Thanks, **

**- Moonless**


	6. Beasts and Monsters

**Disclaimer:**

**Jacob: When do I come into the story?**

**Moonless: Never, now hurry up and do the disclaimer.**

**Jacob: What?! Give me _one_ good reason!**

**Moonless: one: I told you to. two: Bella would want you to. (mischievous grin)**

**Jacob: OK, MoonlessNightXx owns no part, characters or plot, of the _Twilight_ saga. All mentioned characters belong to the author Stephanie Meyer.**

**Moonless: Dude, you are so whipped.**

* * *

**Hey loves, it's my third time writing this A/N because I keep erasing it. AAH. Anyway, still no Internet connection and I was in Yosemite for a week or so, I just wanted to let you know that I am not giving up on this story now or ever, and I will keep trying to update faster, as fast as I can. Also I am very happy to say that when I finally got to check my e-mail for the first time in over a week I had 7 new e-mails from fan-fiction and 5 of them were from you guys saying I had 3 new reviews, 2 new story alerts. and an author alert. Another thing, no flaming so far which I have to say I'm very happy about because I get emotional, it's an annoying trait I am trying to get rid of. So...I think that's it, enjoy the new chapter!  
**_Catch you at the bottom, ciao._

_

* * *

_

**Beasts and Monsters**

I was a vampire. That I was sure of.

What that meant or entitled was a whole other story. From what I had read and had already knew, I knew for sure that they drank blood, and they were not supposed to go into the sunlight. I assumed it was because it would hurt or even kill me so I made a mental note to stay away from the sun.

I found I could also run really fast. I mean inhumanly speeds, I was a blur, I felt...free. A kind of freedom that was not describable, amazing. I think it was the only thing I had found in my new existence that was an upside, something I enjoyed.

By the second day, after I had found I could no longer sleep, I was starving, blood-crazed,I wasn't sure where I was but I started running north hoping that, eventually, I would find civilization.

So I ran, for what seemed like forever but I knew was probably just a few minutes, I came to the edge of a small town. I could smell the blood, pulsing, running threw someones, or someones', veins. And I lost it. I ran down the dark alleyway and came upon the one who's blood who's smelled the sweetest, I drank. I bit into the soft, delicate flesh of their neck, right on the pulse point, and drank. I drank until they stopped struggling, till' they grew limp, until their body grew cold and pale. Just as my parents' had been. What had I done?

It was only when I dropped the girl when I saw her face. It was Beth. Poor, sweet, Beth, who had been my best friend, when I was human.

So I ran, again, into the woods, where I had come from, where I should have stayed. And I cried, if you could even call what I was doing crying. I was dry crying, sobbing without tears. It was horrible, but that wasn't surprising, it seemed everything about me was horrible.

*********************************************************************************************************************

I was beautiful, I found that out too. But I didn't care. What would it matter, I had no one to share it with. I was merely a beast, a monster. And I didn't deserve anything, anything but this. This life I was damned to, the guilt that was on my conscience, everything. I deserved it all.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What did you think loves? good chapter, better than the last? Do you want to virtually slap me? Oh and how was your first day of school? **

**So till' next time my loves, which will hopefully be soon!  
I'm trying, guys**

***Moonless***


	7. Finding

**Anonymous voice in my head: "So...you've ran out of creative ideas to do this?'**

**Moonless: "Na, I'll think of something next time, it's more like, don't 'feel' like.**

**Voice: "OK, see ya on Monday." hears footsteps that sound like walking away.**

**Moonless: "I really should get therapy for that."**

**The author under the pen name "MoonlessNightXx," does not own any part, characters or plot, of the _Twilight_ saga. All credit for the series belongs to the author Stephanie Meyer.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys, sorry about the super slow update. My Internet was back up, now it's down, yet again, I haven't been able to use the laptop that I have been using since my Internet went down, and also since school is back on track I've been really busy with that, homework, tests. But don't we all? ;) And when I said about 3 updates a week I forgot about school and how time consuming it was, but now I'm back, and I'm writing again! = {)**

_catch you at the bottom, ciao_

**Finding**

In the past month I'd hunted three people, three lives lost, three lives of people with families, hopes, dreams, futures. What made me and my needs, my hunger, more important than them and theirs. Nothing did, nothing made what I did acceptable.

Today it was a beautiful little blond girl. No more than twelve years of age, and she was nothing more than a mere snack to me, a feeding, a quench to my thirst.

And I hated myself for it. And I hated that I couldn't stop. And I hated that I couldn't restore those lives that were lost. Lost because of me. Why me? Because I am a hideous beast trapped inside the body of a beautiful monster.

I didn't deserve that. I wish I was ugly, terrifyingly ugly. Then they would stay away, I wouldn't hurt them, I couldn't. Maybe it was possible for me to starve to death.  
Maybe...

It wasn't. It wasn't possible and I was beginning to wonder if it was possible for me to die at all.

After today's _hunting_ trip, I realized something, there was something...different, about me. Not in the way I saw or heard, not in the way my voice sounded, but I just felt... different. I ran to a near by lake, which I had found while traveling.

Because I couldn't stay in one place now. I realized that it would be very supicous to the police force in the area if a series of killings all happened in one, or even many, towns and villages in a range of, say, a county. Things wouldn't look good and I couldn't afford to get caught. It could mean fatal possiblities, to not only me, but if there are others of my kind.

When I reached the lake, I stepped by the water's edge. I looked around me. A seemingly perfect day. A bird cawed in the distance, leaves rustled as a small animal, perhaps a squirrel, ran through the brush. Things would have seemed ordinary as any other day had I not looked at my reflection. I gasped.

I was...astonished, to say the least. Amazed, and maybe even terrified.

I looked my reflection in the eyes and the little blond girl stared back at me.

* * *

**So, what do you think just happened, loves?**

**Is it getting good?**

**After this incident, what do you belive Bella's power / ability is?**

**I can't wait till' the next chapter, so you can find out!**

**Hopefully you can't either!**

**With my sincere apologies,**

**Moonless**


	8. Abilities

**MoonlessNightXx owns no part, characters or plot, of the '_Twilight' _saga. All material belongs the author Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hey loves, I can't believe the response I got from you all yesterday and today! I had 19 new e-mails from all of you and I just posted that chapter up yesterday! I can't tell you how thrilled I am that I have so many supporters when my chapters are so short and I bore you with the A/Ns. lol But it's you guys that all keep me going, even when I have horrible cases of writers block, or with my Internet going down, or being really busy with school work and studies, or even with an infected cut that hurts really bad, especialy when I type. It's all you guys.**

**_Now interupting this gushey-lovey author's note to bring you the real entertainment you actually came here for._**

**The Meeting**

I reached my hand down to splash the water.

When the ripples died away she was still there, looking up at me. I waved my hand in the air. She did the same.  
Creepy.

I raised my hand once more, she did the same, but this time I stopped in front of my face. I examined it, and somehow it didn't seem quite the same. It was full of color and life. I turned my hand over and back again, but couldn't decide what could have made such a change. A thought occured to me, a frightening thought. I raised my hand up to my neck.

I had a pulse.

I needed a mirror, a mirror to confirm my beliefs. To the nearest village I ran, ran as fast as my legs would carry me, stopping and the outskirts of town. I walked, human speed, down a long row of houses each one seemed to have lights on or sounds of someone turning over in sleep, rustling the covers, breathing.

I finally came to an empty house near the end of the road and scaled the closest wall with an open window. I jumped silently in, as to not wake the neighboring houses. I walked down a large, wide hallway, with doors on either side, opening each one and then closing it quietly. Finally, at the end of the hall, I reached a door that seemed to enter a little girl's room.

'_Somewhere,' _I thought, _'somewhere, there should be a mirror.'_I looked around the shelves, cupboards, and finally on the nightstand where I found my prize; a silver mirror with little stones on the handle. I thought of the girl again long blond hair flowing, pale blue eyes shining, I looked again in the mirror and it was her. No, _I _was her.

I couldn't believe it. Couldn't understand how this could be. I took the mirror with me, hoping it wouldn't be missed. I ran into the trees again and slept, not the kind of sleep you would think of, no, not human sleep. Think sleep, my only refuge.

I thought of my mother and father, and Dr. Kayson. How I wished he was here, with me now, he would know. He would know what was happening to me, he would know how to explain it to me, he would know.

That man, what had Dr. Kayson called him? James. I would kill him, if there was a way to kill a vampire. I would kill James and his mate too, the one who had killed my parents. I would find them and kill them, but, of course, first I would have to find them. And that would be near impossible.

* * *

Daylight came once again for me. As the first bit of light shown through the trees over head, I smiled. Celebrated internally, dawn was my favorite time of the day, aside from twilight. There was something I had read somewhere, it was... inspirational, saying that dawn is a time of renual, I clean slate. I grinned, that was a truly pleasant idea for me. A clean slate, a new start, things that once seemed very possible, now seemed a million miles away.

Through the night I thought, and I believed something may have happened to me during my change. Other than obvioulsy changing from innocent prey, to not so innocent predator; I obtained an ability to take the shape of another, to look like them, sound like them if I wished, and take on traits. A theory, only, but I couldn't think of any other way to explain it. And if I am now a creature that I once believed to be myth, I don't think having a special..._ability _be too far off.

I would need to learn to control myself, train myself to act more human, and look like one too, maybe I could do some research, go to a library...maybe.

* * *

**Was it good, loves. **

**And how did you like the super fast update speed. I think it's a new record for me.**

**I think it might deserve some...reviews?**

**Thanks everyone for your suppory my lovely reviewers and people who add me to favorite author and story lists.**

**- Moonless**


	9. Meeting

**The author using the pen name; MoonlessNightXx, does not own any part of the '**_**Twilight'**_** saga, all is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**So, another fast update! But don't get to used to it, I might not update again until next week. But still it was good while it lasted, huh? This is a short chapter for a reason, think of it more as a 'sneak peak' kind of thing. An exciting chapter coming up, finally certain people are coming in! And no not those ones, well, kind of-not really, well...Anyway just read!**

_catch you at the bottom, ciao_

* * *

**The Meeting**

I've moved to another town, far from where I was before in Philadelphia, to be sure no one would be able to recognize me.. Changed my appearance; I look like myself again. I'm happy about that, happy to be back in my own body. I've prepared myself for being around humans. I have been walking in the evenings, in the part of town where few humans wander. I keep my head down but I don't think they would want to socialize with me anyway. Instinct, I guess. I've also picked up human habits, mainly breathing, so useless.

So I planned on going today, I didn't know exactly what I was looking for but I assumed that there had to be something there about vampires or super natural powers of some sort. I walked, for the first time, down the more occupied side of the town, where all of the little shops and buissnesses were located. Where the library was too.

I stepped inside the large building and was hit with brief shock, I couldn't believe how well I could control myself. Filled with awe I walked through isles wondering which section I should search in; fiction, no, children's, no, I went through all of the sections in my head until I came to myths/folklore. It sounded right. I walked between the wide, shelves looking through titles, '_Werewolves and Witches,' 'Ghostly Discoveries,' 'Creatures of the Night,' ;_ perfect.

I opened the book to the table of contents, werewolves, ghosts, witches, and, yes, vampires. Flipping through the pages I started walking towards the seating area, just then I heard the front door open, I didn't look up. Not until the mid-day breeze blew in and made my senses alert. The scent was tantalizing, beautiful, more delicious than anthing I'd ever smelt or tasted in my entire life put together. I hit me with such force it nearly knocked me down. Gasping for air that I didn't need, I looked up, a man walked in the door. But I didn't see a man. I didn't a person at all, I saw prey, just food. I was preparing to lunge, I crouched, the swung open but I didn't care, I leaped. I heard a gasp, an '_Oh no,' _and I was hit, with such a blinding force, I opened my eyes to see a pixie staring back at me.

* * *

**Hey guess who it is! I'm sure you already know. But was this a good preview, will it keep you hanging on to this story if I don't update again until next week? **

**Hopefully it will and you have enjoyed the story thus far. **

**Thanks so much loves,**

**- Moonless**

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to tell you all that I am now a registered Beta, aah! Scream with me! Hey, fine, don't!  
But if you are need of a beta-reader, please, please, contact me, check out my Beta Pro and P.M. me.  
Or just PM me to talk, I've been on here a lot recently, anyway!**

**Thank you everyone! Thanks for the awsome reviews!**

**- Moonless**


	10. AN

**Hey, it's me Moonless, sup' everyone?**

**I was on a long vacation with quote "Free WiFi" yeah, not so much... The good news is my internet is back up! Finally!!!  
But anyway, since I've been back I've been reading over this story and I'm really dispointed in myself, because I know I can write better than this, a lot better. It's becoming a chore to write each chapter and update, so, I really hate to be "that" person, I really, really do, but I don't think I could finish this now, knowing how much better I can do. Please keep a lookout for my future stories, I love you all so much, I'm literally in tears right now. I'll come back to this and try to rewrite it, but not now... I am so truly sorry, you don't know how much, I really hate when people do this to me and now knowing it to you I hate it. I wish you all happy writing and please don't hate me too much. **

**Love you all, God bless.**

**~Moonless**

**Thanks Loves for all the support.**


End file.
